1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning tape for cleaning a magnetic head of a magnetic recording apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Arts
During a use of a magnetic recording tape for a long time, a magnetic layer of the magnetic recording tape is partially peeled off by an abrasion of a magnetic head and the peeled dust is adhered on the surface of the magnetic head. When the peeled dust is adhered in a gap of the magnetic head, picture quality or tone quality is deteriorated. Further, a head clogging for interrupting recording and reproducing may be caused. In order to remove the dust adhered on the magnetic head, a cleaning tape has been used. The conventional cleaning tape has been mainly prepared by laminating Japanese paper or other paper on a substrate or by coating a mixture of an abrasive powder and a binder on a substrate.
When the former is used, a desired cleaning effect is not attained because the binder of the magnetic layer has remarkably high tackiness and paper fibers are dusted by repeating uses to adhere the fiber dust on the magnetic recording tape whereby a drop-out (defect of reproduced signal) is caused by defect of contact of the tape with the magnetic head.
When the latter is used for the cleaning, the surface of the magnetic head is damaged by using a hard abrasive for improving the cleaning effect whereas the cleaning effect is decreased by preventing the damage. It has been difficult to attain both of the increase of the cleaning effect and the prevention of damage on the surface of the magnetic head.